


Zero O' Clock

by woosuwu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Mpreg, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Older Loki, Underage Kissing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woosuwu/pseuds/woosuwu
Summary: Loki can't help but feel a little self conscious. It's been five years since Thor last saw him, maybe he had changed his mind.  Maybe he had found a more suitable companion. He makes his way to the great hall and the first thing he sees is a beautiful, young woman besides the prince.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 462





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is just a silly little something I wrote to get my mind off college. English is not my first language and I haven't proofread this, so... Beware of mistakes. 
> 
> { In this AU, the Asgardians age as we do }

As Eir’s adoptive child, Loki is used to spending his time on the communal places of the golden castle of Asgard. He's reading a book under the shade of the biggest tree in queen Frigga’s garden when he feels a tug on his right foot and a voice calling his name. 

“Loki! Loki!”

Loki looked up to find a golden mane messed up by the breeze, ocean blue eyes and a slight frown on the young prince’s face. He automatically straightened up, bowing slightly before addressing the boy with an amusing tone.

“My prince, may I help you?” 

Thor is barely seventeen years old, still has some roundness to his cheeks and a boyish manner despite his tall figure and broad shoulders. His hands are fidgety but he looks determined. Loki can't help but find him charming. The prince shuffles around and takes something out of the back pocket of his tunics. It's a flower, Loki realizes, a golden flower, most likely taken from his mother's personal favorites, and he holds out for him. Thor had seen Loki from afar around the palace, of course, and the crown prince would stay when he was storytelling in feasts and festivals, but the gesture of admiration was unexpected by him. He's reaching for the gift when Thor holds his hand and blurts out:

“I want you to marry me, Loki!” 

Loki’s afraid his eyes are going to fall of his head from how much they widen. He is known as a silvertongue and yet he is left speechless by a boy.

“I want us to be together, I swear to love and protect you always” Thor finishes in a serious voice, squeezing his hand tightly. Loki lets out a nervous smile and gently breaks his hand free. 

“Your majesty, I'm honored, truly, but you shouldn't say such things. I am much older than you, it's too much of a difference, my prince. Besides, you needn't worry about marriage for many years, enjoy the company of your young friends... Once you're of age, I'll be already an old soul”.

Loki could see the prince has not enjoyed being rejected, a hurt expression passing by his face. Thor looks like he's about to do something again, but an authoritative voice calls his name from afar, so he turns around and leaves. 

Days, weeks, months pass by and Loki still feels uneasy about the prince’s infatuation for him. Thor has tried to give him small gifts and declarations of love and Loki has done everything to avoid them, unsuccessfully. 

When the prince's eighteenth birthday comes, Loki anonymously gifts him with a red wool blanket he has sewed himself. At the same week, it is announced Thor will be sent away to a journey across all realms in a quest to show his worth as the heir of Asgard. 

On the day of Thor’s departure, the prince startles him in one of the corridors of the royal library. 

“Loki!” 

The prince approaches him and gives him one of his infamous blinding smiles. 

“Thank you for the blanket, I'll cherish it” He pauses thoughtfully. “I figured it was you, it has your scent”. 

Loki’s cheeks colour, it had been careless to give Thor a present. Lately he's been suffering with figuring out his feelings for the boy. Reassuring himself that he's just found of him is difficult when Thor’s efforts to make an impression had somehow made him see the young prince in a different manner. 

But Loki must forget it. Thor has no future with someone like him. He’s the adoptive son of the palace’s head healer, he holds no position in the court. He's thirty years old and all interest for him tends to vanish once the traces of his true inheritance comes to light. He will miss Thor during his quest, but it's an opportunity for both of them to let go of their feelings. Maybe Thor will find a new interest, and he should bury his feelings for the prince and dedicate himself even more to his academics. 

“You're welcome, my prince. I hope it keeps you warm in your travels” Loki's smile is more of a grimace than anything.

“Loki… I’ve been in love with you since I was a boy. I know you couldn't see me as a man and I understand we are very… Different. There's nothing wrong with these feelings. I know you've been thinking about my proposition, haven't you? I can see it in your eyes. I will be away for five years, but I'll come back for you, just… Please, give me a chance, I will prove myself worthy of you”.

Thor's eyes shine bright with his promise. He extends his left arm and Loki hesitantly put his palm on Thor’s. Eventually, the young prince pulls Loki to an embrace, breathing in the smell of Loki's oils and lotions, a deep lavender that suits him perfectly. Loki lets himself be surrounded by Thor’s form, resting his arms atop the younger’s shoulders. 

Thor moves back slightly, only enough to look into Loki beautiful green eyes. He brings a hand to caress the side of Loki's heek, the other laying possessively on the small of his back. He leans in slowly, trying to not startle the older, and finally kisses him, softly. Thor is surprised to have Loki kissing him back. It's an innocent kiss. No teeth, no tongue, their lips move slowly, fitting perfectly against each other. It's the best kiss Thor has ever had, no maiden was ever as sweet as Loki. It feels like years before they part. 

“I should go, my father waits for me… Remember what I told you, I will be back for you” The prince leaves in a flash of gold and red. 

Loki feels guilty for not saying anything to discourage Thor when he had the chance, but the biggest part of him expects for his return, for his promise. 

When Loki is preparing for sleep that night, he looks at his reflection in the mirror. The peach colour of his skin, the dark waves of his hair, the green emeralds of his eyes. The spell given to him by Odin had hidden almost completely the signs of his Jotün nature. But not everything was concealed. 

Between his thighs laid a small, pretty pink cock, barely the size of his fingers, even when hard. Where his stones were supposed to be, instead there are the soft folds of his cunt. He wonders what Thor would think of them if he ever see him like this. Suddenly his mind conjures images of Thor laying between his legs, parting them for better access and licking at the head of his cock, thumb grazing his clit as two fingers work him open. His cunt clenches and he feels starting to get wet just by thinking about it. 

He ignores everything and walks to his bed instead, laying under the soft furs and opening the side table to take a sip of his sleeping potion. 

It was going to be long five years.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is still unedited, so beware of mistakes. 
> 
> Fun fact: I don't really see Thor and Loki as Chris and Tom, so... Yeah. My descriptions of the characters might be different. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this, it's the first time I write porn in English ☺️

Loki has made his mind over four years ago. He would wait for Thor. There was no other man who could make him feel the way he does for the crown prince.

He spends five years improving his knowledge in politics and diplomacy. He gives lessons of literature for young adults and helps the stable’s staff on the weekends. He does everything he can to keep himself busy. 

On his thirty five years old birthday, his mother, Eir, gifts him with a fine pair of ruby earrings and tells him it is a reminder of his eyes in their natural form.

On the day of Thor's arrival, Loki can't help but feel a little self conscious. It's been five years since Thor last saw him, maybe he had changed his mind. Maybe he had found a more suitable companion. He makes his way to the great hall and the first thing he sees is a beautiful, young woman besides the prince.

She looks like no maiden, though. The woman's hair and eyes are the same shade of a deep brown. Her skin is tanned and her body muscular, as a warrior’s. Unlike Loki, who's growing softer with each passing day. 

Thor smiles like the sun as he enters the room, his broad shoulders shaking with laughter when the woman tells him something. Loki's heart clenches. A million thoughts run through his head, and none of them brings him any comfort. Surely the crown prince has decided to announce a new bride, the future queen of Asgard. 

Feeling foolish for wearing his best vests and braiding his hair with gold, he quickly exits the main hall, running in the direction of his safe place, queen Frigga’s gardens. He sits on a bench hidden by a peach tree and starts undoing his braids, letting his long, dark hair fall free. He brings the tips of his fingers to stop a teardrop from reaching his chin and lets out shaking breaths, replaying Thor's entry with the female warrior over and over on his mind. 

He doesn't notice another presence until a voice he knows too well calls for him.

“Loki! I've been searching for you!”.

Loki is turning around in a second, green eyes watery. He sees Thor's smile slowly turn into a frown, and then the younger man is kneeling in front of him, his big, calloused hands coming to rest on Loki's face. 

“Loki… What's wrong, beloved?”.

The endearment brings a rush of blood to his head, he stares at the man in front of him, his azure eyes filled with confusion and concern and answers softly. 

“I thought… The woman you brought… I thought you had brought her as a bride…”.

Thor's eyebrows lift in surprise, his hands now caressing the soft skin of Loki's cheeks. 

“No, Loki, never! She's Lady Sif. We've met on my way back, she wants to become a true warrior of Asgard, I promised to introduce her to my father and that's it”.

Loki graces him with a soft, hesitant smile. He has been too dramatic and let his insecurities get the best of him. He feels his cheeks colour again, embarrassed that Thor has seen him like that. 

Thor lets go of his face and searches for something in his back pocket. He takes Loki's left hand and kisses it, smiling adoringly at the older man. 

“Loki, my beloved, I couldn't wait to finish my quest so I could come back to Asgard as a man and finally have you in my arms. I have talked about my intentions with you to my mother and father before I left and, now that I'm back victorious, I can finally be with you. Will you marry me, Loki?”.

By the end of Thor's speech, Loki is already crying again. He nods his head furiously as the crown prince fits a fine golden ring on his finger, whispering “yes” again and again until Thor gets up and pulls him towards his chest. The prince's knees ache from kneeling for so long, but seeing Loki being so enthusiastic makes it insignificant. Thor leans in and kisses Loki’s eager mouth.

Their lips meet with fervor, Thor's hands on the dip of the older’s waist. When Thor licks Loki's lower lip, silently asking for passage, the moan he's rewarded with lights a fire within his core. Their tongues dance together in perfect sync, as if they had been doing it for a lifetime. Loki lets out soft, pleased noises that goes straight to Thor's groin, and he feels his cock harden inside his trousers. Loki is the one to push him away, and Thor is about to protest when the raven haired man grabs his hand and whispers: “Come, I have been waiting for this”. 

Loki leads Thor to the servants’ building. The corridors are empty; everyone in the castle is celebrating the return of their future king, so far in their own cups that they won't miss his absence. 

Loki and Eir’s living quarter is simple, divided in a reading room, a washroom and two bedrooms. Loki opens one of the doors and Thor sees a decent sized bed carved with dark wood, covered with white sheets and furs, in the middle of the room. There's a wardrobe and a bookshelf against one of the walls and a vanity under a window, filled with lotions, oils and perfumes. 

In a blink of an eye, they are kissing again, Thor's arms full of Loki. They stumble towards the bed, Thor hurriedly unfastening his ceremonial armor and trousers. Loki takes in the sight of the crown prince and feels his whole body tremble with desire.

Thor has truly become a man. His face is now sharp and angular, his body wide, rough and muscled. He is darker than ever, a deep bronze complexion. There's a dense patch of golden hair on his stomach, leading to his crotch, where his cock stands proudly; impossibly big, hard and shining with precum, nestled atop heavy balls. 

Loki is already so wet, his undergarments sticky with the fluids of both his cock and cunt. He sees Thor smirking when he's caught staring, but, before the prince can open his mouth to make any snide remark, he starts undressing himself. His robes are light and airy, and after a few undone buttons, it pools around his legs. His underclothes are made of satin, and he sees Thor's eyes darken as he takes notice of the stain in them, eyes hungry over Loki's body. 

Loki crosses the small distance between them, kissing the younger man again. Thor sucks on his tongue quickly, then brings him to sit on his lap, pressing open mouth kisses down his neck and shoulders. 

Loki starts to slide out of Thor's embrace, trying to kneel in between his legs, but Thor doesn't let him, brings him back and holds his chin between his thumb and forefinger.

“Sweetheart, if you put your pretty mouth on me, I won't last”. 

He lays Loki on his back and positions himself on top of him, he kisses Loki again, enjoying how small and pliant the older feels underneath him. Loki gasps when Thor suck on one of his nipples, rough hand squeezing the small, barely there, swell of his breast. 

He makes his way further, leaving a wet trail on Loki's soft belly. He grips Loki's thighs, helping the older fold his legs to give him better access, and dives his head to suck on the pearling head of his lover's small cock. Loki let out the prettiest sound, his hands coming to rest on Thor's long hair.

Thor could fit it all easily on his mouth if he wanted, but decided to leave it for another time; instead, he let his tongue lap at Loki's quivering cunt. His taste was divine, the scent of his arousal intoxicating. He couldn't wait to be inside him. 

Loki pulled him up for another kiss, bringing his hand between their bodies to hold Thor's cock on his fist, pumping once, twice, before guiding it to his quim. Thor ruts a few times before starting to sink the head of his shaft into the tight heat. It's difficult not to lose control, but he takes his time to fully enter Loki. Once he's completely inside, he stills so the other can adjust to his size. 

Thor plays with Loki's nipples to distract him from the pain, but Loki is impatient, rocking his hips down to make him move. It takes a few minutes to find a rhythm, but when he does, Loki’s whimpers of discomfort turns into moans of pleasure with each thrust of his hips. 

He holds onto Loki's waist, thighs, hair. He kisses Loki's face, breasts and the legs on his shoulders. It feels incredible, the older’s body molding perfectly to accommodate him. 

Loki can't do much besides lay down and take it; it’s just so good, his legs are shaking, he feels so full. It's even better than he had imagined. He can't decide if he closes his eyes or if he looks at the god pleasuring him. 

Loki locks his legs around Thor's torso, his hands letting go of the sheets to grip on his strong shoulders. Thor shifts a little and Loki feels like he's going to explode, a heat building low on his belly, his whimpers so high pitched he'd probably feel embarrassed had he been more rational. 

“Thor, baby, I'm so close”. 

He can tell that Thor is, too. The prince's pace is ruthless and his groans desperate. They found each other’s mouth for a wet, messy kiss, the sounds of their lovemaking loud as Thor pounds into him.

Loki comes first, from cock and cunt simultaneously, making a mess between their bodies. Thor follows suit after a few thrusts, stuffing him full of his seed. 

They exchange lazy kisses, Thor still buried deep inside him. 

“I love you”. Thor tells him, caressing the small of his back as they lay together. 

“I love you, too. I've been in love with you since you were seventeen, when you proposed to me in your mother's garden. You promised to love and care for me always, and now I'm promising you my heart, too. I’ll be yours until the end of time, my king”. 

Loki's bright green eyes look at him with such adoration that Thor’s eyes water. He feels like he'll never tire of kissing Loki, of holding his beloved.

Loki squirms on top of him a few times and Thor feels himself hardening again. He grips Loki's hips and starts thrusting upwards. Loki lets out a startled moan.

“T-Thor! There's something... I must tell you...”. Thor kisses his shoulder and hums to indicate he's listening. “I am fertile, I mean… I'm currently in season… I might… Ah! Get pregnant”. 

Thor stills inside him and Loki has two seconds to worry before the crown prince is fucking into his cunt with renewed vigour. 

“Fuck, Loki. By the end of the week, I swear, my seed will take root and you'll be carrying the heir of Asgard”. 

Thor lives to his promise to keep Loki on the bed for the next days, they only stop to eat, bathe and to move to Thor's living quarters. If a few weeks later Loki is missing his period and waking up to an upset stomach, he doesn't complain.


End file.
